Plenty of Reasons to Fight
by Crazed Scarecrow
Summary: "Stick it where the sun don't shine Yang Xio Long!" "Relax i'm just jokin princess don't get your panties in a bunch! oh wait I think you already did HA!" This is all I'll put because it'll probably change and/or I don't wanna spoil anything or ruin the plot or whatever.Expect frequent changes and/or updates to chapters. White-Rose, Bumblebee and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hello there nice of you to join me since you're here I guess I should tell you my name, It's Aodhagan but you know me as somebody else entirely, I won't say who just yet first I'd like to tell you a story about love, friendship, monsters, weird plot twists and generally everything under the freaking sun."**_

_**"Should you really be going for that kind of story Kay?"**_

_**"Anna what the hell are you doing here!"**_

_**"Making sure you don't mess anything up you dolt!"**_

_**"Oh my god Weiss I swear if you even think about calling me that i'm gonna have Elsa freeze you again and I'll tell Ruby where you hid her stash of cookies."**_

_**"Just tell the story already Kay."**_

_**"Fine might as well start off at the beginning, what was it...oh right I believe it was Beacon Academy, the home of hunters and huntresses that train to off the creatures of Grimm, also the home of 4 girls that are good friends, Ruby Rose, Yang Xio Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee."**_

_**"It's a winter morning and everybody's sound asleep"**_

**"****AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"

**"Well..almost everybody let's take a look at the commotion shall we?"**

* * *

**_'Let's see ahh yes Dorm 01 or whatever Yang and Blake are outside the door it looks like we are a little behind at the incident so we can see what's going on, let's go a little first person shall we?"_**

**_'Why do you keep saying shall we?'_**

**_'...Shut up Anna.'_**

* * *

**~Blake and Yang~**

"Last night was fun Yang I wouldn't mind doing it again some other time." said the faunus girl.

"Yea I bet you were moaning my name left and right '_oh Yang don't stop' _and_ 'oooh right there' _" Yang said teasing Blake by making orgasmic like faces causing the black-haired girl to blush just a bit.

But Blake wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh but have you forgotten already dear Yang that even though I may have _moaned_ your name, it was you who always wanted more when you came and you practically _begged _me to keep going and if I recall correctly every time I brought you to the end you _screamed _my name with shear pleasure." Blake purred into Yang's ear seductively.

Yang was sweating a bit as she tried to get out her scroll and swipe it but Blake had other plans and pushed Yang against the door and she let her hands fall to the edge of Yang's shorts and held it there teasing the quickly turned around and tried to look at the faunus while still trying to get the door open.

"N-now blake we wouldn't wan't to do anything rash and start doing _this_ in the hallway w-w-would we?" Yang was stuttering at the close touch to her intimates and how it felt electrifying and sore from the night they spent in a hotel room courtesy of one Weiss schnee.

"No but i'll have no choice if you don't get this door open I might do something drastic." Blake slowly pushed away but keeping the seducing look for Yang.

Yang relaxed as soon as she heard a click from the door unlocking and grabbed the Faunus by the waist and dragged her in but as soon as she looked behind her in the room she decided to focus away from sex and more on why there was panties on the floor that had the Schnee family logo and as soon as she looked up her teasing ways had just found their way back to her.

In front of her Weiss was laying on her stomach completely nude while her sister was giving her a massage although she was clothed but that didn't matter it was still enough to get in some teasing.

"Hello girls! mind if I join in?" Yang shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**A:N sorry about this being short and I'm also sorry for not having uploaded anything in a while don't worry I will resume Coming home that's why I spliced in a little something because i eventually will continue. I wrote short for this chapter because I don't want to lose all of my magic in the first few chapters hence the break and i figured might as well start something else to please the masses and by the way I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY don't worry just give me by tomorrow Arizona Time. Again very short I should be ashamed of myself.****  
**


	2. Dirty Secrets

**~Weiss and Ruby~**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Weiss pushed Ruby off her back and quickly scurried under the sheets to try and cover herself but she was too late the damage was already done.

Blake shut the door behind her and walked to her bunk while the blonde stalked over and leaned on Ruby's bed, Ruby tried to hide her flushed face with her hands but they didn't cover her fully so you could still see some parts of her red cheeks.

"Now what do we have here, did we interrupt something special?~" Yang pried Ruby's hands from her so she could get her young sister to look at her while Weiss poked her head out from under the covers and shot Yang a cold glare.

"Stick it where the sun don't shine Yang Xio Long!"

"Relax i'm just jokin princess don't get your panties in a bunch! oh wait I think you already did HA!" Yang started laughing uncontrollably and was soon met in the face with a pillow.

_'Any other day this would have been a normal fight but since when are any of our fights_ _normal'_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Yaaannggg don't say that!" Ruby changed to her pouting face.

"Oh then what should I say cause it looks exactly like you were getting a little frisky~ so you mind telling me what you were doing? and start at the beginning i want to hear everything." Yang teased.

"RUBY DO NOT GIVE IN TO HER DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Ruby started to shake and decided it couldn't get any worse."It's..a little hard to explain..but It began two hours ago..when we were training, I'm sorry Weiss I really am."

Weiss placed her head under the sheets again.

* * *

_**~2 hours earlier**_** (7:00) _Battle-dome 5_~**

"Come on Ruby it was either fight or study for an hour and I doubt you'd want to study since you're lazy." Weiss stood ready in her battle position and place a glyph under her feet.

"I am not lazy I just...would prefer to do things a little bit later and come on why can't we just be in our dorm It's a Saturday we're supposed to be relaxing not doing _this,_ please let's just go back!" Ruby did her puppy-dog look that no-one could resist but unfortunately for her Weiss had grown a bit immune to it but only at a serious time, this was one of those times.

"Sorry Ruby but you need to do this, I saw your test grade and it was unacceptable." Weiss stood in her signature 'Proper/proud-lady' stance where she flicked her head up at an angle and crossed her arms and stood up straight like someone of authority did when they were pissed but didn't want to show it.

"Oh come on it was a good score, 87% is a good score."

"You could have done better ruby I know you could've you just need to practice and study not play video games before a test the next day."

"But I find it way better to play games then study cause it doesn't stress me out unlike you and your precious study books." Ruby stuck her tongue at the silver-haired girl of course she was joking but Weiss still took offense to it.

"Oh you insufferable little dolt! I'll tell you what if you can land a hit on me we'll do whatever you want."

Ruby's eyes shot wide-open. "Really?!"

"Yes, really, a Schnee always keeps their promise, now quit dilly-dallying, hurry up and try to take me you dunce."

Ruby pulled out crescent-rose and started spinning her scythe in a professional like fashion while charging towards Weiss whom just stood there not lifting a muscle or twitching a finger but Ruby thought nothing of it and just charged with all her might until she saw the glyph. Ruby swung her scythe downwards launching her in the air to do a massive downswing at her white-haired partner and was about to hit her..til she stepped out of the way. The crimson cloaked girl had little-time to react and as soon as she hit the glyph it exploded causing the girl to go flying backward and into a wall.

"Should've been paying attention Ruby~" Weiss started to smile but it turned to a frown when she noticed the brunette was gone.

"Ruby I've no time for your childish games come and face me right now!"

"Your wish is my command" Ruby whispered into Weiss' ear then hit her with the blunt end of her scythe, it sent Weiss soaring across the room luckily she did a back-flip and landed on her feet while skidding across the floor.

"I'm sorry what was that about paying attention, princess?"

Weiss shot an icy-glare at ruby and then shot a glyph under her, freezing her feet in place. Weiss took this opportunity and shot herself towards ruby with a glyph and swung at her, ruby blocked the attack but not without getting hit herself. Weiss charged at Ruby again and started to thrust but the cloaked-girl had other plans, Ruby shot at her feet with crescent-rose and blew her and Weiss away, they recovered quickly and started sprinting towards each-other and as they got closer they swung at the same time but only ruby landed a hit but only because Weiss reacted quickly and turned her attack from a swing to defense and she blocked it.

Ruby hit myrtenaster's cylinder and it exploded, blowing Weiss away from Ruby and into the the wall behind her which she hit hard cause where there was once a smooth wall was now a big crack, Weiss landed on her knees and slowly got up. But before the heiress could regain focus Ruby shot a round at Weiss and sent her into the wall again, Weiss dropped her weapon and threw up her hands to signal she was done. Ruby sprinted over to her panting partner, grabbed Weiss's weapon gave it to her, and slipped her partners hand over her and put her own hand on Weiss's stomach.

"Weiss are you alright? you look a little..hurt?"Ruby was actually worried for her partner, she was never this bad off.

"I'm fine..just a little sore..it's nothing Ruby don't..worry about it."Ruby helped Weiss to their room so she could rest.

* * *

_**~ 30 minutes later, Dorm 01,**_** 8:30~**

"I can't believe it..it took you a year to do it...but you finally beat me and you beat me really badly"Weiss laid on her bed with her back propped up against the pillows while Ruby just stood up across the room. Weiss had her scroll out to check the Aura of her and Ruby, Ruby's Aura was at 75% and Weiss was at 15%.

"Ar-are you proud?"

"Are you joking? am I proud? how could I not be!"

Weiss stood up and went to ruby and gave her a hug that Yang would be proud of, Ruby had a smile so wide it'd make the Cheshire cat's smile look like a little twitch. Weiss let go of her partner and laid back down in her original position and let out a small hiss as she did so. Ruby rushed over to Weiss and eased her down carefully.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Not bad, I'm perfectly fine Ruby."

"Are you sure..what if I do..this?" Ruby placed a hand under Weiss and pressed it softly against her back and Weiss let out a groan of pain. She decided to do a little experiment to see if anything else hurt so she pressed onto every limb and sure enough she was right Weiss hurt everywhere she could tell because of all the hisses and groans of pain. Ruby felt bad and wanted to pay Weiss back she thought for a second when she had an idea that would help Weiss and her overcome their problems.

"Weiss lay forward on your stomach..I have an idea..oh and take off your clothes...panties too."Ruby turned scarlet on her cheeks.

"Are you crazy I'm not doing that!" Weiss was blushing harder than Ruby now.

"Oh come on you're in pain..and you know how I feel about others being in pain besides I'm your teammate don't you trust me?..it's not like I'll do anything inappropriate."

Weiss thought about it hard for a second before complying as she took off her clothes."Fine but I still don't see why I need to take off my...undergarments."

The white-haired girl quickly laid on her stomach as soon as she was bare so Ruby wouldn't see her intimates but she did, ruby just didn't want to say anything. Ruby took off her cloak and threw it on her bed then she slipped into her pajamas and whispered seductively into Weiss's ear.

"How am I supposed to get everything if there's something in the way?"

Ruby got onto Weiss's bed and sat on her own legs that were on the other sides of Weiss's and she started kneading into the skin, the only way she could tell if she was doing something right was if Weiss was moaning and not jolting from pain. Ruby leaned in next to Weiss's ear and whispered.

"Aren't you lucky to have _this loving_ of a partner massaging your back, it feels good huh?" Ruby exhaled a little bit more on the last part sending a hot breath of air tickling Weiss's ear making her moan a little bit. Ruby slid her hand down a little bit more and stopped right onto one of Weiss's bottom cheeks and started kneading into the spot very softly.

"R-ruby what are y-y-you doing?" the heiress started to blush darker than before.

"Giving my partner a massage, also I figure I might as well have a little payback while I'm here..I see what you do in the showers Weiss."

"...What."

" Surprised? what you don't think I catch you peeking at me every-time we go in the showers do you? relax it's fine besides I figure I might as well pay you back for helping me with my work, making sure I do good..staring at me whenever I change."

"I do not stare!" Weiss tried to cover her mouth but Ruby beat her to it but with her lips instead. At first Weiss was surprised and tensed up but soon enough she relaxed and melted into the kiss, even if it was only a few seconds it felt like an eternity and Ruby pulled away.

"I know you like me Weiss in fact I like you too...ever since I first saw you I was attracted to you, it's okay you don't have to worry just sit back, relax and let me take care of you. You owe me that much remember you said if I land a hit on you we get to do whatever I want and..I want to do this."

Weiss was taken aback by all this and couldn't say a word and just laid back on her stomach, easing into the bed.

"I want to be your girlfriend Weiss do you want to be mine?"

It was a brief moment of silence but at one point Weiss finally answered.

"More than anything in the world, Ruby."  
Ruby leaned back into Weiss's ear and whispered.

"It's about time...sorry about you getting naked but i just kind of saw a chance and went for it."

Weiss didn't answer this time she just let ruby massage her back, legs, and everything else, sometimes Ruby stopped at Weiss's butt but mostly worked on her back, at one time Ruby placed a kiss on the ice queens spine sending shivers of pleasure up and down her body from the soft feeling of Ruby's lips on her skin.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"I'm glad you took that chance it feels nice to finally have someone to love and love you back."

"You're welcome although I think the nice feeling is me rubbing your back."

"Maybe but does it really matter?"

"Only if you want it too."

Weiss turned and looked up at Ruby and pulled her in for a kiss for a couple seconds before laying back down and closing her eyes, the two didn't say anything and just stayed there enjoying each-others presence not caring about anything else in the world. Ruby pushed a little bit harder into the snow-haired angel eliciting a moan out of her. They could stay like this for hours if it wasn't for the fact that the heard a familiar voice.

"Hey girls mind if I join in!"

_'Crap'_ the girls thought in unison.

* * *

**A:n When I deliver, I deliver and man I think I must have improved on my writing judging by how many viewers and followers I got on the first chapter, I thought 'Reward time for awesome readers!' sorry for any mistakes you see sometimes I get so focused into the story I sometimes forget what I'm writing and if there's any updates it's because I found mistakes, as you can see I updated so I found some but I also read the chapter and it seems so fast and unprofessional so I'm gonna work extra hard next chapter alright? please don't judge me. see you next chapter folks.**


	3. STATUS UPDATE

**Hello readers of my story first things first I just want to tell you that the story WILL go on it just might take a little while.**

**I decided to change the title and summary so it would go better with my story and it just seems more professional to me besides 'The Fun Life'.**

**Lots of stuff will happen such as pairings, fight scenes, lemon airstrikes, ****_maybe _****a foursome between the girls depending how i'm feeling if you don't want that just message me and i'll consider it but since this is a RWBY fan-fiction, I really doubt that there will be any messages.**

**There will be OCs' mine as well as a few from other authors if they let me and maybe some of your guy's as well if you message me again I will consider it. Credit will be given where credits due.**

**Give this time people I have some personal issues to work out and from my other story 'Coming home' I decided that I will write ****_some _****short chapters that way I wont get bored with the story.**

**I am also going to mix 'Coming home' with this because it also goes well with story...and because fuck it, YOLO, and I'm the writer and I do what I want. Got a problem with it voice your complaint and we will have a good discussion, it will not be heated, it will be a nice chat between us.**

**And to any of the people who have minds like me which i'm sure there is I WILL be putting in references to games, movies and put in some places where if there's a song that goes with this scene i'll put a little block as well as the link for the song, for example...**

_Song name and link/ listen to the song till next block that tells you to end the song._

**See you next time readers and remember enjoy the read.**


End file.
